User blog:BeoBlade/Final Tales - God Eater: Bounds
Chapter 1 "There was a day that this Wiki was united and everyone was friends." - The man says, looking at the kid, that was a new person on the house. "Wow, what happened? Tell me, otousan!" - The kid says, excited to hear awesome stories about the 2nd-Generation God Eat--- Wiki users, but the older man was kind of sad and didnt was willing to tell the history, but he needed to tell the kid the story. "There once was, a very united and happy community, they did all together. Playing God Eater, doing roleplaying games, and even sharing about their life. But someday, a person joined and everyone tried to befriend him, but he destroyed all of us, managed to remove our friendship. And now, we only know each other, and try to revive what we once was - That was the truth, what the old man was willing to say for the kid, but why telling the truth? Why ruining his dream? It's impossible to he discovers that the old man was lying, right? All of these questions and even more were flowing on his head. So he decided to say: "Well, kid. We was a very happy community, together we could do anything. Oh, and we usually created awesome histories! But we all had stuff to do, we didnt got more time to appear in here, We all had family, job, school, we just couldnt see each other. But once a time, we appear in here." - that was the old man's world, talking with the boy infront of him, for a secon, a tear appeared on his face. He was lying, it was a very huge lie. But he wouldnt ruin the kid's hope. The kid was looking at the old man, and prepared to say "cooool!!!!, what will happen now?" - The old man smiled. "Well, now we are counting on you and your age to continue what we began, and fix all our failures." Chapter 2 "The kid runs to see hope, and finds despair, but despair is only hope when corrupted, this dont makes sense. But for some people. for just rare cases we can find happiness with despair, and sadness after friendship, what is a friend that wont do the least sacrifice for save your life? Abandon the pc for 1 day to let you alive. This is a true friendship, the kind that words cant describe it, the type that makes everything worth. The kid then goes to the market, see his true friend dating hix ex-girlfriend, but still decided to break up with her to be your friend, that dont count like friendship. He knew what he was doing, it was too late to the kid forgive him, and he went crying for their dads he sees his daddy and mommy being eaten also, there were even a name for that beast, it was a "Aragami", but then, the kid couldnt even cry, couldnt even make a noise, a sound. He just decided to run, and started crying too. But when he goes to the market, everyone dissapeared, he was lonely, the decided to run in the entire city to find someone. But there was just blood on the street, and 10 humans, 9 didnt like him, but his friend was there. But the kid remembered what he did, and decided to keep running, he wouldnt accept his help. 2 other Aragamis appeared infront of him, but both saw him, he just cried, and asked for help but no one decided to help him. And his friend remembered what he said for him and just went out of the city, there wasnt any human on the city, no food on the markets and no water on the kitchen. The Kid was running faster than the 2 Aragamis, and managed to escape. He went to his home, the monster wasnt there, he was lonely, no food on the refrigerator. He was starving, rest of his father corpse was on the ground, he sat near to it. Brought fire to warm him up, while his father's corpse was could. Roars around the city, the monsters, the Aragamis were trying to find food. Trying to find that kid, but he was hidden, and the monster thought he went out of the town so no one saw his home. The kid then sleep for 2 entire day near his Father, lost 3 KG, the kid was already weak and now he couldnt almost move. But then he hear the voices of his mother what could he do? ignore it? it wasnt his goal, he needed to run, he lighten up fire for his dad and ran towards his mother voice, run fastest as he could, he was with a broken leg after the 2 Aragamis from 2 days ago but he couldnt stop. He was walking for 3 hours, almost no skin in his body, he didnt eat or drink for 2 days, he was prepared to die, he was mentally unstable. But only one thing was on his mind "I need to see her, I need to find my mommy!!" - Then he started to run again. And finally, he found his--- The aragami that killed his parents? How could she gets her mother voice? But then, the Aragami was eating his friend, and then he understood "he... came here... to save me...? to find me...?" - The Boy could only sit on the ground, watching his true friend to be eaten. So, the Aragami finished eating him and laughed seeing the kid's state. The Aragami then decided to let the kid alive, just to torture him. "Hey..." - the kid said, "can you kill me? can you eat me? Or you already full? I just wanna join my mom and dad... please, make this ends.." the Aragami laughed, what the kid could do? It was better if he stays alive, the Aragami was willing to se the kid suffer.. The kid then replied: "If you dont kill me... I promisse. I will kill you..." The monster, the Aragami even knowing what he meant, the Aragami didnt killed him. "Oh, darling?" - The Aragami said, laughing at the kid. But instead, he decided to ran towards the Aragami with a incredibly high rage, decided to kill him before he hurt anyone, but still he only wanted to die. The Aragami then decided to eat him, and when it was finally done.. The thing the boy had grab was a bomb, a grenade. Both the Aragami and the kid died. "Sorry... mom, dad.. I once promissed that I would join airforce... *cough* but I think I will have to... delay that..." "Goodbye..." Chapter 3 -"So, you are him? The last Aragami? Uhh... I didnt thought that Aragamis could talk, but as the last one of my species, the last human. Can I talk a bit with you?" --"Things... change... Yes, humans and Aragamis had fighted for years and years, decades and decades. But after all, we were just killing each other for nothing." -"Yeah.. After all, was there any real meaning for what happened?" --"The old generation, my old brothers were just like you humans. Everyone just wanted blood, any type of blood, if we didnt appeared, you humans would just kill yourself and same goes to us. It kinda united us as beings, you humans were smart, but just to find way to kill persons. I heard that before everything, before we came, 15000 humans woke up for the last time right? We, Aragamis just dont hold that I guess, we just kill each other without apologizes, without rules or guilty. After all, we are all the same huh." -"You are right.. but why? I wonder.. If we noticed what we were doing, maybe everything could stop." --"The world is dying, you guys created the ultimate weapon to destroy us, but the Aragamis was just like you. We were just beginning our lifes, we were stupid beings but we just needed our time. If you humans had waited to see us, the world could have survived and become a beautyful place. But the Nuclear incident, Humans and Aragamis had killed this planet, soon we will die here. I dont know how can we even talk." -"Eh,. Who cares. We are already dead, I dont care if I am taking too long to do it.. It's just good to talk with someone, We banned the life from this Earth and we will pay for it." --"You are right.. Anyway, it wont hurt asking so.. what would you like to see in this world in the future?" -"Future? Uh.. Probably the next generation, I would like to see life around here, kids playing there while men work at this building. It's silly I know.." --"Silly? Damn, I would like to see that. I never had emotions but I just wanted to find, to feel what you guys feel. Humans are interesting, I must admit." -"I wouldnt say interesting but yeah.. *cough*" --"Death is already reaching you?" -"*cough* Yes.. ugh... you will take more time I guess." --"I would like to keep chatting with you... But well, I am already dying too.. I am just trying to hold it a little." -"good for you, but I dont want to live much to be honest. I would like to use my life for something useful, I would sacrifice everything just to see a smile." --"I understand... before our goodbye, could you tell me your name?" -"Drake, my name is Drake. And you?" --"I dont have a name..." -"*cough* damn.. ugh.. you really should have a name. You will be.. Elpída." --"El..pída? sounds sweet... thanks Drake. I am pleased to spent this time with you.." --"Drake? Drake you there?" -"Oh, sorry... I am feeling sleepy now... Can we continue tomorrow..?" --"Sure, thanks for everything Drake." Elpída watched Drake a little, and then he noticed that he already died. Elpída: Sleep tight... Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic